The present invention relates to a top aircraft which can be shot out and then fly in a CIRCLING pattern.
Aircraft may freely fly in the sky like birds which intrigues anyone who knows airplanes, even a small child. Many school children often use paper-folded airplanes to entertain themselves by throwing the paper planes into air.
For an aircraft to fly in the sky like a bird, there must be a force of the aircraft to resist the gravity. In the structure of an aircraft, the wings (which equivalent to the wings of birds) are employed to obtain an ascending force normal to the flying direction of the aircraft. With sufficient power to generate necessary flight speed, the ascending force shall be able to overcome the gravity and thereby keeps the aircraft to fly in the sky for a long period. Furthermore, to reduce the resistance and generate ascending force, the wings of the aircraft must be adequately designed such that they are streamlined and properly inclined to provide the air a longer flow route above the wings and thereby allow the aircraft to fly at higher speed. According to the Bernoulli's theorem, for a fluid or a gas, the higher its flow speed is, the lower its pressure is; when the flow speed reduces, the fluid or the gas shall provide higher buoyancy and therefore higher pressure. Since air above the wings of the aircraft has a higher flow speed, the pressure it applies on the top surface of the wings is lower than the pressure below the wings and thereby allow the aircraft to generate ascending force.
Since there are more and more people who love and enjoy toy aircraft, multiple model aircraft, including remotely controlled ones, are developed to serve as entertaining implements or toys. However, the weight and gravitational center of these model aircraft cannot be changed so that the circling radius thereof is not controllable and adjustable by the player.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a toy aircraft the weight and gravitational center of which are changeable, permitting the player to control the flying route of the aircraft.